


Where the -Seraph- can't see us

by pirotess



Category: Xenogears
Genre: Anal Sex, Fanart, Game Spoilers, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, NSFW Art, Post-Canon, Scars, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirotess/pseuds/pirotess
Summary: There's only one person left that Sigurd really trusts. (NSFW image)





	Where the -Seraph- can't see us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/gifts).




End file.
